


Hug me to sleep

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Felix heard Chan sobbing in his sleep. Luckily, he knows what to do to help.Or, Chan has a nightmare and Felix hugs him until he feels better.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Hug me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story is a work of fiction, none of the things written here are truthful nor imply than this is the reality of the people it was based on. If any of them displayed discomfort over this type of fics, they would all be taken down immediately. Please be respectful towards the idols and respectful of their boundaries :)
> 
> This is the shortest thing I've ever written welp. I was feeling so soft when I wrote this. So yeah, here you have it. Hope you guys like it

The noise was unmistakable. A sob. Someone was sobbing in their room. Felix got up lazily, the haze of a dream still clouding his mind, and searched for the origin of the sound. It came from Chan's bed. It was three a.m., much earlier the time the leader usually fell asleep at. He walked to his bed and got himself inside the covers. Bang Chan was hot and sweaty; Felix wondered if he had a fever.

"Channie hyung?" He whispered softly.

Chan whined, still asleep.

Felix slipped his arms around Chan, embracing him carefully.

"Shh. It's ok. It's ok." Felix interwined his small fingers around Chan's fried locks and played with his hair. Chan's breathing steadied a bit and he snuggled closer to Felix's chest. "Yeah, it's ok. It's all alright." He said.

Chan's muscular arms enveloped Felix's waist and he hummed with contentment. 

"Thank you, Lixie." Chan mumbled, voice muffled.

"You're welcome, hyung. I'm glad you feel better." Felix said, basking in the warmth that Chan's body provided.

"Lixie?" Chan called out to him.

"Yes?" Felix could see the tips of Chan's ears turning red.

"I love you." He held him tighter.

Felix flushed pink.

"I love you too." Felix inched away from Chan and grabbed him by the cheeks, gazing at him. He smiled brightly and deposited one chaste kiss on his friend's forehead. They hugged again, falling asleep in each other arms.

If Changbin saw them cuddling in the morning, he didn't comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I got more than 200 hits in a day! Thank you guys so much
> 
> I promise I'll write some more Stray Kids fanfiction in the future (I have longer stories in the making) 
> 
> Anyways, once again. Thank you <3


End file.
